


insatiable

by meowrails



Series: magic fingers [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pussyjob, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Stephen gets Mordo to fulfill a promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more trans!stephen!
> 
> Again, the words cunt/clit/pussy are used in this fic, so if that makes you uncomfortable, i dont suggest reading it.

Stephen was tired of waiting. If he had to make this happen, he would need to take matters into his own hands.

The first night they had sex, he made Mordo promise that the very next time they had an encounter of such nature, they would do it  _ properly _ , unlike a pair of messy teenagers discovering each other’s bodies. As it turned out, training and teaching the mystic arts gave the pair very little time to indulge in anything further than quick, desperate touches in the many hiding places around Kamar-Taj or tired frottage just to get over with it before they both fell asleep.

It was driving him and his insatiable sex drive insane.

It wasn’t as if it was purely Mordo’s fault, even if the man was ridiculously busy. Not only was he in charge of overseeing training for new students, but also private lessons in martial arts and defensive magic. Some of these involved teaching Stephen personally, and Mordo didn’t enjoy mixing his personal endeavours with his work. Even if he always tended and kissed any bruises he might have left of Stephen’s skin during their sparring. If anything, it was the Ancient One’s fault for making him train so many students as well as sending him on missions to defeat... whatever the hell the cosmos had sent their way. 

No -- scratch that. The Ancient One could probably hear his thoughts and would end him assigning him extra time in the courtyard. Or make him wash the floor again.

Stephen was at fault as well, he was barely getting a proper night’s sleep from studying and rereading all the books Wong lent him. Mordo hated it and would often catch his astral form looming above their bodies, buried in another book. 

It was sweet how much the man cared for his health. 

Well, if he actually cared, Stephen would have had Mordo’s cock inside him already, thoroughly fucked and sated.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Fuck, it was already making him cranky.

At least he tried, sometimes. Usually it was when they shared a bed, tired and groggy from hours of training but still just awake enough to have his teacher slip a hand under his boxers and tease him. He he would already be wet, he always was to the slightest touch, grinding into Mordo’s hand and begging for him to slip his fingers inside him. Their voices had to be hushed, in order not to get any more complaints from other residents next door, and it lead Mordo to whisper the filthiest things into his ear. It constantly ended with Stephen removing his boxers and sitting on Mordo’s face, bent over to lap and suck at his cock while his lover did the same to his cunt. 

It was good, deliciously so. There wasn’t a time that it happened that didn’t end with his face covered in cum and Mordo letting him ride out his orgasm with a series of rocking motions and hiccuping in his voice, while his cunt drooled heavy amounts of slick that Mordo lapped up without a second thought. A delicious mess. Again, the man was good at  _ everything,  _ it was infuriating.

He loved every second of it, he could live happily only ever doing  _ this  _ with Mordo. But Stephen knew he didn’t have to, they could have all sorts of fun if they only had the time.

A thought had crossed his mind and he considered using the Eye Of Agamotto to be able to have some fun with his lover, but Mordo would kill him if he tried using it. Let alone to use it for something as trivial at that.

This day in particular, however, was incredibly special. In part because The Ancient One always gave her students a few days off every few months to meditate and reflect upon their goals for the upcoming season. But mainly because this was the first few days off that he spent with Mordo, his  _ boyfriend _ (partner? lover? They still haven't properly discussed it) and he knew  _ exactly  _ where and how he wanted to spend them.

Speaking of which, Mordo should be on his way to their room by now. Stephen tapped his wristwatch, a new one he gave him as a gift a while back. 

He already went through the trouble of raiding the man’s clothes, changing into one of Mordo’s longer shirts that ended just a bit beneath his hips. He knew Mordo was the slightest bit possessive and seeing his student nothing but his clothes, smelling like him, would definitely tip him over the edge. 

He licked his lips at the thought and heard the door open. Stephen crossed his legs immediately, enjoying the look of surprise on Mordo’s face at the sight of his lover sitting on a chair in the middle of his room, half naked and with a newly shaven face. 

“This is new..” He muttered and eyed Stephen up and down, closing the door behind him. Stephen felt his new goatee. 

“Do you like it? It was pretty hard getting it this way.” He winked. “I wanted to look nice for tonight.”

Mordo chuckled. “I did not know we had plans.”

“Yep, you made a promise that I intend on making you fulfill today.” Stephen uncrossed his legs and spread them apart, just enough for Mordo to see his exposed cunt, knowing fully well that he was dripping slick onto the wooden chair. “Your lips look dry.”

Mordo’s eyes drifted to the area between Stephen’s legs, he gulped. Stephen had shaved down there as well. Not that he ever minded it, but seeing the smooth, shiny skin of his pubic mound and everything so... displayed, made his mouth water. Sweet and inviting -- Stephen gave him a cocky smile. 

“Your’s certainly don’t.” Mordo replied, still eyeing his lover’s cunt and dutifully removing his outer robes with a flick of a hand, the fabric disintegrated and reformed itself on the floor. 

Instead of eating him out on the chair, like Stephen was originally fantasized, Mordo picked him up like he was nothing and moved them to his mattress. He didn’t  complain, it was definitely more comfortable, and it was impossible to complain when Mordo was already making his way down Stephen’s body. He left small, red marks from kisses and nibbles down his abdomen and navel, stopping right when he reached Stephen’s pussy.

The student groaned and moved his hips upwards. Mordo pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, stubble brushing lightly over his sensitive skin, then spread his legs further apart to push his tongue into Stephen’s hole.

He was  _ incredible _ at this. Mordo’s tongue slithering inside his dripping cunt. He would pull back to suck at Stephen’s clit, watching his lover quiver and throw his head back at the touch. Stephen was originally going to stop him from making him come like this but he no longer stood a chance. He grabbed at the sheets and bucked his hips. “Oh -- Fuck. K-Karl, oh gods.”

Mordo stopped and moved a free hand around Stephen’s thigh to press a thumb to his clit. He moved it in little circles, applying only a bit of pressure. “You come on my tongue or you won’t get my cock.” 

Stephen sobbed in response, desperate to climax. Mordo continued to lick him open, supposedly for the events that would happen later. “Y-Yes! Yes, Master Mordo.” 

The teacher groaned against Stephen’s cunt at his title and moved his thumb fast, without any mercy. Stephen was done for. He wailed, not before shooting an trembling hand to his mouth and muffling his voice, that got progressively higher pitched longer his orgasm lasted. Opaque, slick liquid landed on Mordo’s lips and cheek, causing Stephen to let out a rushed  _ sorrysorry _ when he noticed. Mordo didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

He wiped his face with the shirt Stephen was still wearing and pressed a few more kisses to his student’s inner thigh. His hand crept between Stephen’s legs and felt the smooth, puffy folds. “Good boy,” He whispered at him. The paler man gasped. He was  _ hypersensitive  _ right now and the feeling of Mordo’s finger entering his hole was almost too much. But still not enough.

“W-Wait, I have an idea.” Stephen blurted out. “Get on your back, let me get on top of you.”

Mordo really enjoyed the sound of that. He took off what remained of his clothing and did as told, allowing Stephen to crawl on top of him and kiss him for what seemed like ages. Stephen could faintly taste himself on his partner’s lips and could feel himself getting wet again. He pulled apart from the kiss, straddling Mordo’s stomach.

“You are spoiling me, my sweet,” his teacher hummed and ran a hand underneath Stephen’s long sleeved shirt in order to touch his chest gently. “Are you going to ride me?”

Stephen cocked his head innocently to the side, “We can save that for another time. You’re definitely getting inside me today, thought.” 

He moved lower down Mordo’s body until he could feel the man’s cock between his thighs. Stephen gave an experimental buck of his hips, the cock sliding between his slick folds. He was rewarded with a sudden groan from Mordo, who grabbed his bony hips and moved along until his cock was being dragged against Stephen’s warm cunt. It rubbed against his clit, a whimper escaped his lips. 

Mordo settled on his elbows to watch Stephen moved against him. He was hard as a rock, leaking pre-cum each time the American made a soft, little sound at the friction. Stephen was so wet, it would be so easy to slip in inside and fuck his tight, ignored hole. “Stephen,  _ enough.  _ Let me do this properly.”

But Stephen clearly wanted to tease him more. He was still sated from his previous orgasm, slick and horny, but not quite desperate. There was a sharp, hard movement of his hips and the head of Mordo’s cock managed to slip inside him. 

They both groaned, Stephen moved in shallow bounces and allowed his teacher to fuck him with just the head of his cock. Until he inched away from his dick and cushioned it against Mordo’s stomach with the lips of his pussy. “Mm, no. I want to play a bit more.”

Mordo was already getting angry, moving his hips upward. “I was in charge.” He was almost pouting.

“But this was my idea,  _ Master _ .” Stephen replied in a sing-song voice. He felt Mordo’s cock twitch at the word, pre-cum leaking into his stomach. He leaned down to kiss at his jaw and neck, moving in fast, uncalculated rocks of his hip until Mordo was panting and digging his fingers into the flesh of his thighs. Stephen repeated the word over and over again -- Mordo loved being called  _ master  _ in bed, he was kinkier than Stephen originally thought.

“Besides, it wouldn’t be wise to have you come inside me without a condom. I don’t think Kamar-Taj would be a great place to raise a kid.” Stephen rose his hips, making sure Mordo knew that he wouldn’t keep going unless they were protected. Mordo groaned in response and wondered if there was a possible spell he could use to avoid this. He moved to fish around the nightstand next to his bed. 

While Mordo was busy looking for a condom, Stephen pressed kisses to his chest and neck. The man was ridiculously needy, always the attention whore. Mordo didn’t quite understand how he had so much stamina for this, especially at his age. That didn’t mean he didn’t love it, even if it would leave him exhausted and heaving while Stephen would still grind against him so many times before. 

Stephen helped Mordo put on the condom, pressing a kiss to his now covered head once he finished. The master ran a hand through his hair and manhandled him until Stephen was on his knees in front of him. 

The pale man reached a hand to his cunt and spread apart the lips, looking over his shoulder invitingly. Once again, Mordo has to use all of his self-control not to ram into him and fuck him into the mattress. He slipped in two fingers inside Stephen, checking that he was loose enough for him. He pressed a soothing hand to his student’s trembling body. “Karl... Come on, I’m ready. I’ve been so good.” 

Not really, he’s been more of a needy whore who didn’t remember his place, but Mordo couldn’t care less at this point. He kissed Stephen on his shoulder blade and pushed in the hot, wet head of his cock into his lover’s cunt.

Stephen braced himself up with his free arm, leaning back and turning his head to kiss Mordo. It was sloppy and heated, pressing kisses against open, moaning mouths. With a roll of his hips, Mordo’s cock slid in deep, making the paler man rock his own hips desperately.  He was already eager to come again and, if he didn’t control himself, Mordo would end up finishing inside Stephen far too quickly.

His teacher growled and pressed a hand to the back of his head to push his face against the pillow. Stephen didn’t budge, allowed himself to be pinned, even if he continued to move in shallow, little thrusts into Mordo’s cock. “Karl,  _ please. _ ”

Mordo gave him another roll of his hips, bending until his chest was against Stephen’s back, holding him down beneath him. Stephen reveled at the fact of how strong his boyfriend was and writhed. 

“How do you want it?” He panted out, cock throbbing inside Stephen’s tight heat.

His student stifled a laugh, as if the answer was obvious. “God, just fuck me. Rough, soft -- I don’t care. Have your way with me.”

“Hold on to something.” He said. Stephen grabbed onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white, because that was the only warning he got before Mordo moved his chest back and snapped his hips in sharp, fast jabs. For his own pleasure, this time. Stephen cried out and would have definitely hit his head against the wall if it wasn’t for Mordo’s hand, still pinning him down.

Each thrust made little sobs of pleasure escape from Stephen’s mouth, combined with babbled  _ fucks _ and  _ more, more!  _ that were music to Mordo’s ears. His hand moved to grab at the back of his neck, and he swore Stephen clenched around him because of it, making them both groan in unison.

Stephen enjoyed it when he was spoken to in bed -- filthy, ridiculous things that Mordo would never imagine himself saying. But the poor man had waited so long to get fucked raw, cunt dripping slick to his thighs and the mattress. He should at the very least try.

Mordo hoisted Stephen’s body up against his chest as he continued to move, one arm curled around his shoulder and another around his neck to keep his steady. “You were made for taking my cock, weren’t you?” 

The trainee whimpered, “Yes. So  _ good.” _ He sounded as if he was in pure bliss. The last time he got fucked like this was when he was with Christine, and that was gentle and with a simple strap on. He bit his lip and groaned again. 

Mordo squeezed Stephen’s neck, causing Stephen to see stars at the pleasure. “ _ Master--!”  _ He breathed. Mordo’s cock twitched inside him. He said it again, moving his own hips to match Mordo’s pace. “Y-Yes, just like that, Master...”

They were rocking against each other. Mordo already got the frenzied, powerful thrusts out of the way and now only wanted to focus on making Stephen come around him. The American was practically drooling and moaning against his pillow as Mordo whispered the filthiest things into his ear -- all about how much of a good boy he was, how much Mordo loved his tight cunt, how he knew that Stephen got off on being fucked by someone more powerful than him. Used by a master. Stephen was the one being spoiled now, pleading for Mordo not to stop.

Stephen moved with a clear and selfish intent, only focused on getting to come. He moved back to impale himself deeper with Mordo’s cock. “M-My clit, fuck.” He took one of the man’s hands and pressed it to his clit, urging him to stroke it. Stephen couldn’t finish if it wasn’t being touched.

His teacher did as requested and moved a finger against Stephen’s clit in fast, circular motions. He moved his hips right where he knew it would make Stephen cry out loudly, trying to quiet himself down with bitten off whimpers. The man was babbling now, going on and on about how he needed Mordo to  _ make him cum  _ and  _ fuck his greedy hole _ , straight out of the bad pornography he's caught him watching. 

It only took a few more thrusts until Stephen was clenching around his teacher, coming with a hoarse shout. He arched his back and continued to move, riding out his orgasm with Mordo’s cock. The hand on his clit kept on stroking him until Stephen had to dig his fingers into his arms to make him stop.

It took Mordo a herculean effort not to come from how hard Stephen clenched around his cock, from how spent and used he looked. He gave his lover’s swollen, abused clit a few more strokes and Stephen  _ wailed _ , now shaking from one more aftermath of his orgasm. “Oh god, Karl...” He croaked out with a lazy smile.

A few moments passed before Stephen realized his lover hadn’t finished along with him and was rightfully hugging his chest and moving and shallow thrusts, careful not to hard his overly sensitive state. The student didn’t care in the slightest and started on move once more in rushed, hard rocks that he knew would feel great against a cock. “Master you feel so  _ good,”  _ He moaned dramatically, knowing fully well how much the title drove Mordo mad. 

Stephen took Mordo’s hands and pressed them against his pecs, allowing him to squeeze and play with them as he fucked him with a ragged pace. “A-Are you sure?” Mordo groaned out.

“Fuck yeah, grab my tits.” His student answered with a happy and sated voice. Mordo pressed his head against Stephen and started to pant out various expletives and sentences in german, his native tongue. 

He came moments after with a snarls and various half-words in different languages. Mordo stayed still, buried deep inside Stephen. Part of both of them wished Mordo could have him milk his cock until every last drop of cum landed on his cunt and dripped down to his thighs. He slipped out with a hiss and took off his condom, disintegrating it with a clenched fist. Some other time, perhaps.

They moved until Mordo’s panting body was being straddled by him again. He moved two fingers against Stephen’s hole, not even expecting anything to happen, he just knew the man enjoyed being touched even casually. Mordo would slip a hand between his thighs while they studied in the library and he would move against his fingers without a second thought, still babbling on about a new spell he was trying to learn.

Stephen quirked his head to the side and smiled. His chest and cheeks were flushed a light pink, skin shining with sweat. He was smiling with sheer satisfaction, his breathing slow and could only focus on the pleasure that lingered throughout his body. 

Mordo retreated his fingers and held Stephen by his thighs. “You’re enthusiastic.”

“And you’re talented,” His student cooed. “You really like my pecs, don’t you?”

His eyes automatically moved to Stephen’s chest and nodded, rather embarrassed. “Yes, I didn’t know if you would like it if I touched them.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I like it when you grab them. It wasn’t the first time, you do it without noticing sometimes.”

Mordo bit his lip and brought Stephen closer so that would be easier to kiss him. “I apologize, they’re nicely defined.”

“If I knew you would have so much fun with them, I would have kept my breasts.”

His teacher looked at him for a moment before pressing their lips together. They were no longer desperate to come or fuck, they could take their time. It was a slow, soft kiss that could have happily lasted an eternity had Mordo not pulled apart. “No, you’re gorgeous like this. Don’t ever think I want you to change your appearance, even if that goatee suits you much better.”

A genuine, adorably crooked smile crept over Stephen’s face and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s (boyfriend? they  _ really _ needed to discuss that later) cheek. “You’re a real charmer.”

Minutes passed as they huddled together on the bed, now covered by the comforter, lazily kissing each other with no intention of leaving the room for a long time. Stephen pressed up against Mordo’s slightly interested cock. “Are you up for another round?”

“Absolutely not, how do you even have the stamina for this?” Mordo cursed his own penis but didn’t protest or move when Stephen wrapped a leg around his waist to move into him. 

“Don’t know, I think my period’s probably next week and I’m turning into an angry sex demon when it happens. I’m making up for it starting today.” Stephen mumbled, already blushing again at the friction. “Please,  _ Master _ . I’m already getting all wet...”

“One of these day that won’t work anymore, you know.”

“Yep, but today isn’t that day.” Stephen smirked. 

Mordo sighed, already defeated, and fished around his nightstand for another condom. 

 


End file.
